


Tomayto, Tomahto

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: "I'm afraid...we can no longer be friends."Sansa loves tomatoes.  Jon does not.  Can their relationship survive?





	Tomayto, Tomahto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonsasnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> This is based on an amusing exchange on tumblr the other day on a post originally concerning rude remarks and anon hate that Jonsa shippers receive often there from a certain other set of shippers in the GoT fandom. 
> 
> It's a gift to Prea for making such a lovely post to support the Jonsa fandom and decry the childish behavior of anti's (and for not liking tomatoes!) and because it's almost her birthday! And I'm gifting it to Amy, the Tomato-locker, for her hilarious reply.

 

“I’m afraid…we can no longer be friends,” Sansa said with a sigh, laying down her fork.

Jon laughed…and then realized she wasn’t laughing, too. He ran his hands through his hair and shoved his glasses up his nose. She couldn’t possibly be serious.

“Because I don’t like tomatoes?” he asked as he shoveled yet another diced tomato off his Caesar salad and onto the bread plate at the little bistro where they’d met for dinner after work. How many of these would he have to remove to make this salad palatable? And why did they put tomatoes on a Caesar? It was the one salad he thought he was always safe ordering.

“Yes…I’m sorry,” she said sadly. “And I can’t believe you would keep such a thing from me,” her voice thick with hurt and betrayal.

“Keep such a…” he sputtered. “Sansa…this is silly. I’ve just never cared for them.”

“Since when?”

“Um…since birth?”

“So, when I made Spaghetti Bolognese last week, you were faking all those mmm’s and ahhh’s, weren’t you?”

“I was not! I loved your spaghetti!”

“But it had _tomatoes_ in it.”

“But it’s tomato _sauce_!”

“Which is _made_ from _tomatoes_!” she replied shrilly…and then quickly glanced around at the other patrons who were looking their way now. “Look…can we please just keep this civil?”

“You’re the one making a thing of it!” he cried in exasperation.

“I’ve seen you,” she hissed, her voice laced with accusation. “Drinking your tomato juice.”

“I…I occasionally enjoy a little…”

“And don’t even get me started on your little love affair with ketchup,” she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

“Sansa…love,” he chuckled. “This is ridiculous.”

Her mask slipped for just an instant and he saw the smile she was trying desperately to hide. She bit her pink lips and those sapphire blue eyes were warm for just an instant before she regained her haughty look of disgust.

_Ah ha! A little fight…and then the making up._

Jon scowled at her before flagging down the server to ask for the check and two to-go boxes.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked.

“I think it should be apparent. It’s clear we will never see eye to eye on this matter and I refuse to share a meal with a Tomato-locker like you.”

“Fine…just fine!” she cried passionately, no longer bothering to keep her voice down. “Well, you’re a Delusional Anti-Tomatite and I won’t share a meal with you either!” The server returned with the check and take-away boxes, eyeing them both warily. “Can I have those?” she asked suddenly, pointing to his pile of tomatoes he’d removed from his salad.

“Depends,” he said with a smirk.

“On what?” she said as she could no longer hide her grin.

“On whether or not you’re going to fuck me when we get home,” he replied.

 

* * *

 

 

“What about salsa?” she said breathily.  

“Delectable,” he answered before he suckled one nipple, then the other.

“ _Ahhhh_ …waa-what about sun-dried?” she asked dazedly as he kissed his way down her stomach and made his way to her hip.

“Disgusting,” he replied. “But this isn’t.” He moaned and buried his nose into her auburn curls, inhaling her musky tang.

“Cha-cherry?” she squeaked when he licked her slit.

“Not cherry tomatoes,” he growled before he closed his mouth over her nub.

“I… _unnnn_ …Jon…”

“All out of varieties, love?” he teased, raising up to his elbows. “I can stop if you want to keep quizzing me.”

“ _Nooooo_ …you can, um…carry on,” she panted as he lowered his head again. “I suppose...oh, God...we can learn to…live with… _ohhh_ …this difference…yes, there…somehow.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you anti-tomato or a tomato lover?


End file.
